tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Blackfish
Operation Blackfish '''is the name given to what was considered the modern day upgrade of the Cold War's Task Force Charybdis. Like Charybdis, it recruited people to turn them into near-superhuman assassins. It used a type of behavioral modification procedure (a euphemism for "brainwashing") to break down the assassins' morality and make them effective nearly unstoppable living weapons. Overview & history Like Charybdis, Blackfish was a black operations/paramilitary task force within the Central Intelligence Agency. It served the purpose of committing acts of sabotage against the enemy. However, Blackfish focused more on assassination, eliminating targets with brutal efficiency. Unlike Charybdis, however, operatives in Blackfish are considered completely apathetic and sometimes sadistic. They display few emotions and relentless tenacity during missions. Blackfish agents are essentially genetically altered superhuman soldier-assassins: agents had two of their chromosomes altered, giving them better recovery from physical injuries, increased physical performance, pain suppression, enhanced intelligence with additional unknown benefits. When the operation was exposed to the public, news media organizations the world over referred to it as "MK Ultra meets the Winter Soldier Program ." The truth behind Blackfish and its brutal indoctrination program was revealed during a mission gone wrong conducted by CIA operatives Tamara Sultanovich and Svetlana Karpova. When the CIA got wind of this, the bureaucrats and overseers behind Blackfish decided that the two operatives needed to be eliminated to ensure that Blackfish stayed secret. Under orders from the head of Blackfish, CIA director Arthur Holmes, a team of assets was deployed to eliminate Sultanovich and Karpova. However, Karpova and Sultanovich turned out to be too smart even for Holmes and the team was annihilated, with Sultanovich and Karpova escaping with their lives. Karpova and Sultanovich currently seek to expose Blackfish to the public, though their means of doing so is currently unknown. The CIA manhunt to find and eliminate Karpova and Sultanovich is also ongoing and is currently at a standstill. In the aftermath of their defection, Karpova, Sultanovich and all remaining Blackfish defectors formed their own circle of allies, known as the Raptors'. Assets According to Tamara Sultanovich, Blackfish agents are extremely powerful compared to the average CIA agent. They can speak at least thrity or forty languages, they are masters at hiding in plain sight, they are masters at killing without leaving traces of their existence, and they are especially good at destabilizing countries. Tamara Sultanovich has claimed that they could even take down China in one night and no one would even know. In addition, Blackfish agents are trained to be "invisible". They possess nearly superhuman levels of proficiency with firearms and other weapons. They are masters at advanced hand-to-hand combat, possess exceptional observational skills, heightened target awareness, lightning reflexes, peak-human physical condition, escape-evasion abilities, and mental process, giving them the ability to think carefully and calmly through a stressful situation. Members Staff *Arthur Holmes-CIA director and main oversight of Blackfish (Incarcerated) *Carole N. Ostlund-Deputy Director of the CIA, later new Director of the CIA *Alexander T. Crowder-Right hand man of Arthur Holmes (Incarcerated) *Craig J. Demarco-Blackfish oversight (Incarcerated) *Dolores D. Brooks-Blackfish oversight (Incarcerated) *Len R. Rich-Blackfish oversight (Incarcerated) *Leonard V. Thomas-Blackfish oversight (Liquidated) *Lester C. Richardson-Blackfish oversight (Liquidated) Assets *Kingfisher/'Theresa F. Derossett '''(retired) *Natalya Fashkova/Firebird (Defected) *Viper/Tamara Sultanovich (Defected) *Ocelot/Svetlana Karpova (Defected) *Clyde R. Walcott/Phoenix(KIA) *Xiu Hsu/Cobra (KIA) *Kenny G. MooneyJackal (KIA) *Karen J. Taylor/Bighorn (Defected) *Youlanda J. Shelton/Heron (Unknown) *Michiaki Noda/Skunk (KIA) *Alyssa W. BracyArcherfish (Defected) *Adriane D. Lilly/Jaguar (Defected) *Brian A. Stone/Black Swan (Defected) *Iyas Abdul-Rafi Said/Black Bear (KIA) *Mark M. Lundy/Polar Bear(KIA) *Martha A. Nuno/Swordfish(Defected) *Nancy P. Stewart/Star (Defected) *Rasil Wajih Almasi/Mongoose (Defected) *Robert S. Farrow/BeehiveDefected, Liquidated) *Russell L. Gardner/King Penguin (Defected, Liquidated) *Terry D. Root/White Rhino(Defected) *Zaahid Ely/Bluebird (KIA) *Todd A. Lutz/Dhole (KIA) *Lloyd W. Noble/Emerald Ape (KIA) *Jennifer O. Gries/Silverback *William L. Bollinger/Cobalt Icefish *David E. Evelyn/Emerald Mamba *Libby Collins/Emerald Lake (Defected) *Sorina Epureanu/Silverlake (Defected) Status Because of the events of The Mack Coalition, Blackfish has been shut down indefinitely. However, it is later revealed that it was an "Alpha Program", part of a series of illegal human experimentation projects being done by the CIA, the United States military, and other government entities to exploit viral reprogramming of the human genome to create superhumans, with the intention of creating super-soldier-spies to augment current soldiers and secret agents. Gallery Members Arthur Holmes.jpg|Arthur Holmes, head of Blackfish Blackfish-5.jpg|Blackfish-5 Blackfish-4.png|Blackfish-4 Blackfish-3.jpg|Blackfish-3 Carole N. Ostlund.png|Carole N. Ostlund, deputy director of the CIA and secondary commander of Blackfish Svetlana Karpova.jpg|Svetlana Karpova/Blackfish-2 (Defected) Blackfish-7.jpg|Blackfish-7 Blackfish-6.jpg|Blackfish-6/Karen J. Taylor Blackfish-8.jpg|Blackfish-8 Blackfish heads of staff.jpg|Operation Blackfish head Arthur Holmes coordinating efforts to hunt down Svetlana Karpova and Tamara Sultanovich Rasil Wajih Almasi.jpg|Rasil Wajih Almasi (KIA) Nancy P. Stewart.jpg|Nancy P. Stewart (Defected) Michael K. Starkweather.jpg| Michael K. Starkweather (Defected) Martha A. Nuno.png|Martha A. Nuno (Defected) Mark M. Lundy.png|Mark M. Lundy (Defected) Lester C. Richardson.png|Lester C. Richardson (KIA) Len R. Rich.png|Len R. Rich (KIA) Iyas Abdul-Rafi Said.jpg|Iyas Abdul-Rafi Said (Defected, KIA) Dolores D. Brooks.png|Dolores D. Brooks (KIA) Craig J. Demarco.png|Craig J. Demarco (KIA) Brian A. Stone.jpg|Brian A. Stone (Defected) Bobbie M. Cannon.png|Bobbie M. Cannon (Defected) Barry J. Lash.jpg|Barry J. Lash (Defected) Alyssa W. Bracy.jpg|Alyssa W. Bracy (Defected) Adriane D. Lilly.png|Adriane D. Lilly (Defected) Tamara Sultanovich-Irina Antonenko.jpg|Tamara Sultanovich\Blackfish 0-1 (Defected) The Fatal Surgeon.jpg|Zaahid Ely/Blackfish-20 (KIA) Lloyd Noble.png|Lloyd Noble Todd A. Lutz-Blackfish-21.jpg|Todd Lutz, AKA Blackfish-21 Libby Collins.jpg|Libby Collins/Blackfish-26 Ana Ularu as Sorina Epureanu.jpg|Sorina Epureanu/Blackfish-27 (Defected) General CIA Scout.png CIA Sniper.png CIA gunner.png CIA Demolitionist.png CIA CQB.png CIA Assault.png Category:Black ops Category:Black operations units Category:Supersoldiers Category:Supersoldier Programs Category:Supersoldier programs Category:Alpha Programs